Battle Pages/Ace-Ops vs. Geist
"Ace-Ops vs Geist" is a battle that occurred in "Ace Operatives" where the Ace Operatives fight a Geist inside the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, while trying to avoid causing a Dust explosion. Preceding Events After the preceding fight with the Centinel Grimm, the Geist flees to the centre of the mine after a brief encounter with the Qrow Branwen and Clover Ebi, after creating itself a body out of nearby Ice chunks, rocks and Dust crystals. Team RWBY, Team JNR and the other Ace-Ops reach the centre of the mine where the Geist is waiting to attack them. Ruby Rose begins to question how they can defeat the creature without causing the dust attached to its body to explode, however before she can finish, the Ace-Ops spring into action battling the Grimm, while Teams RWBY and JNR watch the action unfold in awe. The Fight Harriet and Elm immediately begin to run towards the hulking Petra Gigas, while Vine uses his Semblance to wrap one arm around the monster's leg, and use the other to grab onto a nearby metal pole, pulling hard. Elm attempts to grab the same leg, using her Semblance to weigh down the limb, yelling for Vine to follow up. Vine lets go and flips himself up and over the beast, before grabbing the block-shaped right hand of the Gygas. Marrow is then called to strike, using a well aimed throw of Fetch to dismember the beast's right arm. This also causes a shard of Dust to break off and begin to fall. He calls to Harriet, who gets in position and uses her super speed to catch the stray Dust crystal. Fetch breaks off another piece of Dust while severing the rest of it's right arm, seemingly by accident, which luckily falls into the hand of Clover, who proceeds to toss it to Qrow and leap into the fray in an extremely showboating fashion. The Ace-Ops continue to land blow after blow against the Petra Gigas, Harriet distracting it with her speed while Vine and Elm attack the Geist directly, before Marrow cuts off the other arm. Clover pulls out Kingfisher and jumps off the Gigas' right leg, meeting the Geist eye to eye. With a flick of his badge, the operative manages to wrap his weapon's line around the beast's face, giving a hefty pull that drags the Geist out of the rock structure it possessed. Harriet proceeds to finish the job with a superspeed-powered uppercut using her Fast Knuckles, destroying the Geist. Aftermath After the battle, the Ace-Ops and Ruby Rose manage to collect all of the Dust crystals inside the Geist's body as they are falling. Image Gallery V7 03 00107.png V7 03 00108.png V7 03 00109.png V7 03 00110.png V7 03 00111.png V7 03 00112.png V7 03 00113.png V7 03 00114.png V7 03 00115.png V7 03 00116.png V7 03 00117.png V7 03 00118.png V7 03 00119.png V7 03 00120.png V7 03 00121.png V7 03 00122.png V7 03 00123.png V7 03 00124.png V7 03 00125.png V7 03 00126.png V7 03 00127.png V7 03 00128.png V7 03 00129.png V7 03 00130.png V7 03 00131.png V7 03 00132.png V7 03 00133.png V7 03 00134.png V7 03 00136.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 7